trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gówno pasta 1:failout 4.iso
thumb|right|335 px thumb|ON Uwaga pasta ta została żle zrobiona w celu humorystycznym (i nie jest) z dedykacją dla użytkownika wojti2000 (i tak tego nie przeczyta) byiło juś pużnio postanowiłem zagrajść w fallouta 4 goty edktion razejm z mojm bratem była godzina 10;10 qale by łą coś nie tak jak muj brat kamila odpalił grę to na ekran wysk0czyło to coś i powiedziałą MAMA POZWALA TWOJEJ SIOSTRE GRAĆ W TAKIE GRRY CHŁOPCZNYKU potem usłeszyliżmy muzakę TO BYŁ WESTBAM tańczył z morganem yu z PREYA(2017) a z kuchni wylasł nam adam jensen z DEUS EXA HJUMAN DEWRORUTION kamil powiedżał O NIE TO KOMINEC ONI ZJĘDZĄ NASZE OGRUKI I PRZYŚLĄ PANA BLOTA ŻEBY NAS ZAMIŁ are jak on to powiedział z szawy yskoczyła postjać TO BYŁ MICHEL JAKSON SZPIEWAŁ ON PISOĄKE PUMPED UP KIDS ORAZ CAYDE 6 Z DESTINO powiedział on gdzie jest wapno po czym pojawił się luky luck tańczończy taniec z fortskina a potem zjabił moje brata zemdlałam kiedy wstałem pojiwił się fernando the manwhore z kanału sexuallobster z zjanim byłą postaće z tf2 tańczące kongjię tylko solgdzier zamiast tańczyć zdjgą majtki ZAMIAST PENISA MIAL RAKATNICĘ I TAŃCZYŁ SPIEWAJĄDCF:If I, I get to know your name Well if I, could trace your private number, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms I want some, want some I set my sights on you (and no one else will do) And I, I've got to have my way now, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're having fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out here I come You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round I got to be your friend now, baby And I would like to move in just a little bit closer All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round I want your love I want your love All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your lovin' arms Watch out, here I come You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round PO CZYM WSZYSZCZY ZACEJI TAŃCZYJSĆ TO RYTMU PIAŚEKI WESTBAMA HARD TIMES nagle z komputera mojego barata WRZŁĄ strasznąą postać TO BYŁ SPERMIAŻ CAŁY CZAS POWTARZAŁ SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEXSEX SEX SEX UCZIEKLĄ DO KOJU ROZDICÓ ALE Z TELEFONU MAMY WYSZŁÓ 5 POSTACI TO BYŁ HE-MAN Z TWARZĄ MIHCALELA JEKSONA,JC DENTON,KUDŁATY, I VAULT BOY oraz KLAMACZ O NMIE TO KLAMAC KŁONIEC po cZJUM PODZADI DO KOMPO I WLĄĆŻŁI FORTNITE NI3 TYLKO NIE FOTNITE TERAZ OD TAMTEGO DNIE MUJ KOMPUITER ODPALA TYLKO FOTNITE A JA NIENAWIDZE FORTNITEA POMOCY